Invasión
by z.mari
Summary: Después de la negación de su romance, él decide tomar lo que le pertenece, aunque sea por la fuerza. Oneshot.


Hola!!!

Este es el primer fic que publico, estoy muy emocionada!!!

Se trata de un oneshot GaaSaku

Espero que les guste!!!

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Nota: leer nota de la autora al final.

Gracias!!!

* * *

**Invasión**

El frío se acomodaba en esa noche de otoño. El cielo se cubrió de sombras impidiendo la visibilidad. El viento soplaba fuerte, flaqueando las delicadas y pocas hojas de los árboles de cerezo.

Algo se empezaba a mover; avanzaban rápido y sigilosamente, como hormigas listas para el ataque. Sí; era evidente, se movían como hormigas, se expandían rápido arrasando con todo lo que encontraban, no dejaban rastro alguno.

La _colonia _de ninjas avanzaba cada vez más; acatando perfectamente las órdenes del líder, que marchaba veloz, dejando a su _reinado_.

Algo a lo lejos se ve. Las copas de los árboles que aquellos intrusos atravesaban se movían lentamente, despertando algunos animales diurnos.

La invasión estaba cerca, atacarían en el amanecer, estaban listos; causarían un gran daño.

Las razones eran incomprendidas, misteriosas y secretas. Nadie sabía nada, solamente que esa madruga atacarían, pelearían y morirían, por algo que jamás les sería mencionado. Ese era el deber de los obreros seguir órdenes, aunque fueran suicidas.

Viajaban en silencio; escuchando cuidadosamente los pasos del otro. Los sonidos tenebrosos de la oscura noche resonaban en sus oídos, provocando que su maldito y destrozado corazón clamara sangre, dolor, destrucción, venganza y amor.

El amor lo había olvidado, no recordaba cuanto dolía. Ese sufrimiento que nunca desaparece. Cuando estaba lejos de él, era feliz; estaba seguro de ese concepto. Ahora sabía porque lo había olvidado, por qué lo había desechado…odiaba el amor, sin embargo lo necesitaba. Sí, todos necesitan amor, era lo que siempre le habían dicho. Nunca había logrado comprender esa pequeña e insignificante palabra: "amor". En ese momento esas dos simples sílabas significaban su vida.

Sí, el corazón de aquel solitario ninja de la arena clamaba amor, un sentimiento imposible para él, una emoción que aún no lograba comprender, algo que nunca se había permitido sentir.

Ahora su corazón lo traicionaba. Sabía que la amaba, más que cualquier cosa, más que a él mismo.

Haría cualquier cosa, cualquier tontería como la que estaba cometiendo, para estar tan solo un minuto con ella. Un minuto bastaría? No, con un minuto ni siquiera podría demostrarle una milésima de su amor, de un amor tan verdadero que nadie creía.

El sol apenas se asomaba en las colinas del este; estaba amaneciendo, el momento estaba por llegar sin previo aviso y sin razones coherentes.

La aldea de Konoha se empezaba a movilizar lentamente para iniciar un nuevo y monótono día, y luego terminar con una agotadora noche de trabajo y entrenamiento. Las calles transitadas con muy pocas personas, daban inicio al día.

_Hormigas __vrs__ hojas_

El ataque digno de hormigas daba inicio, atravesaron sin problemas la muralla, atacaron sigilosamente, la sangre apenas se derramó.

Esa mañana el rojo iba a resaltar las calles. Rojo: el color del amor, de la muerte, del odio y de la locura; sentimientos que sólo un hombre albergaba.

Los _cazadores de las Hojas_, salieron a contra atacar; la lucha iba a ser intensa. Solamente dos factores podían explicar aquella extraña situación de aliados: el amor y la locura.

El amor por el simple hecho que si no hubiese sido por ese sentimiento esto jamás hubiera sucedido; y la locura porque lo que estaba ocurriendo era obra de la locura sin límite; como dicen: _En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón._

Aquel ninja mataba más que nadie, aunque deseaba no ensuciarse las manos. Frío, cínico, loco, sádico, metálico y tétrico son las palabras que lo describen. El arma más poderosa de su aldea, el aliado más perfecto que la Villa de la Hoja podía tener, atacaba sin descanso.

Los gritos y llantos de niños y mujeres al lado de sus seres queridos inertes se escuchaban en cada rincón de la fría y cruel batalla.

Fría, cruel, dolorosa, temible, hostil, vengadora y tétrica, así era la guerra. La sangre, órganos, lágrimas y gritos son las únicas cosas que se observan en la batalla. La duda albergaba a los oponentes; luchaban sin sentido.

La niña antes de caer al lado de su madre sin vida, observó por última vez aquellos ojos aguamarina causantes de la muerte de su madre y de la de ella misma. Los ojos de aquel ninja eran penetrantes, fríos, oscuros, sin fin…

Lo divisó, a lo lejos observó el hospital, ahí ella debía encontrarse, ayudando como siempre y esperándolo. Dejó caer el cuerpo, no había logrado cumplir su deseo, se encontraba manchado de sangre.

Avanzó rápidamente; deseaba ya estar en el hospital, ver a su amor prohibido, uno de los factores de tanta destrucción y caos. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, yacía en el hospital, donde combatían ferozmente las heridas de docenas de ninjas de ambas aldeas, a pesar de ser no ser de los propios.

No la encontraba, buscaba velozmente en las habitaciones aterradas de heridos, por los pasillos atestados de cuerpos casi muertos. Piso por piso la intentaba localizar sin éxito alguno; esquivaba a los doctores y enfermeras que tan distraídos y concentrados en su trabajo desconocían su presencia.

Por qué no la encontraba? Dónde estaba?

Llegó hasta el fin: la última planta del edificio, la sala de muertes.

Ojeó la sala, al final del pasillo la divisó. Ahí estaba ayudando como siempre; llevaba un cuerpo de una pequeña niña de apenas 5 años, había muerto en una de las más grandes batallas de la historia de Konoha.

Se acercó con cautela, no quería que lo viera. La observó cuidadosamente, lloraba. _Por qué lloraba_Era algo que no comprendía.

La ninja-médico tenía a la pálida niña sin vida en brazos, acariciando el cabello desgreñado, despeinado y con un poco de sangre. Derramaba lágrimas secas, sentía como su corazón latía lentamente, su respiración era pesada, tal vez por causa del cuerpo que tenía en brazos, dispuesta a no dejar.

Todo por la culpa de la _estúpida_ guerra sin motivos lógicos. La inocente niña había caído en las manos frías e insensibles de un ninja sin compasión ni razón, aparentemente. Matar, asesinar a una pequeña era tan ilógico, sin embargo era posible. Aún no lo comprendía, y tal vez jamás lo entendería; para aquella ninja-médico nada de lo que estaba sucediendo tenía lógica, razón y entendimiento.

La pequeña fue asesinada lentamente, sus heridas lo delataban. Había tardado en morir como mínimo 10 minutos, tirada en el piso como un trapo sucio, desechada por la humanidad. Su muerte fue lenta, murió desangrada, aquel ninja no lastimó muchos órganos vitales. Cómo una niña de apenas cinco añitos pudo tener una muerte tan cruel, fría, brutal, atroz y violenta, digna de un asesino?

Su mente estaba capacitada para enfrentarse a casi toda clase de sucesos, sin embargo no entendía la causa de la muerte de aquella pequeña; la explicación era simple: murió asesinada en una guerra; pero lo que no comprendía era el ¿por qué?.

La kunoishi en sumida en sus pensamientos, no notó la presencia de su amado, causante de la muerte de la niña y de todas las demás; el que provocó la batalla. Ése era su amor, un amor que nunca abandonaría sin importarle lo que había causado en los años anteriores.

La pequeña inerte cayó, la joven ninja la dejó caer, algo que no quería. Su amor prohibido la sujetaba tapándole la boca, por las dudas de un inesperado grito.

La mujer suspiró, reconocería ese oler a metros de distancia, su aroma era muy diferente a todos los demás, él olía a arena y sangre, su esencia era relajante, sus manos frías y pálidas como todo su cuerpo, sus ojos aguamarina, penetrantes, profundos y sin expresividad alguna y su cabello rojo como la sangre, sedoso y suave.

Su amor venía por ella y no se marcharía sin ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ha desaparecido-informó un Anbu en la oficina de la 5º hokage.

Está asintió.

-"Ha logrado conseguir lo que buscaba"-pensó, llevándose la botella de sake a la boca, y sonriendo a la vez.

La batalla por fin había terminado, dejando grandes bajas a los dos bandos, muertes y heridos incontables, los hospitales saturados de personas, las calles eran cementerios: muertos por todos lados, gente llorando, niños sin familia, solos en este mundo.

-"Se la han llevado"-terminó de comunicar el Anbu.

-"Nunca vas a cambiar"- pensó bebiendo la rubia de dos coletas refiriéndose a cierto pelirrojo.

FIN

* * *

Hola! les gustó?? 

Aclaraciones:

1. Narra la invasión de la Arena a Konoha, inspirado en la canción Links 234 de Rammstein.

2. Los personajes son Gaara y Sakura, aunque el amor prohibido no es mencionado exactamente, así que lo dejo a su juicio.

3. Por qué Suna ataca a Konoha? Gaara como Kazekage lo ordena al ver que no le permitían estar con su verdadero amor.

4. La niña que mata Gaara no es la misma que tiene "Sakura" en brazos.

5. Respecto al final, sé que está inconcluso y deja mucho en qué pensar; sin embargo, así se quedará... lo dejó a su imaginación.

Gracias por leer!!!

Si alguien tiene alguna duda, comentario, críticas constructivas, preguntas, o cualquier asunto no duden en preguntarme o decirme, ya sea por medio de un review o e-mail.

Bye!!

atte: Mariana (Bouke, clan bonilla)


End file.
